Get To Work!
by spacemuffins
Summary: Take our favorite TKC characters and put them in the office head-quarters of one of the world's largest computer companies.  Jalt, Zarter, Sanubis... you name it.  Rated K plus, but might become T.  CHAPTER 1 IS UP!


**A/N: SANUBIS/JALT/ZARTER/SET x NEPHTHYS **

**Still accepting new pairings!**

**Disclaimer: As OOC as they seem, I don't own any of the characters. **

Chapter 1 (Third Person Omniscient)

"Mr. Stone hired you?" Sadie Kane, age 26, questioned.

"Yes."

Sadie Kane, CEO of Banana Inc., was part business-woman, part rebellious young lady, and part figurative –lioness. Today, she was confronted with a young man her age—that was totally disheveled in appearance, but was still supermodel-gorgeous.

And Sadie Kane did _not _fall for 'disheveled' and 'gorgeous' when it came to hiring assistants.

"Alright, then—let's see if Mr. Stone chose wisely." Sadie handed him a tall stack of agendas, papers, and whatnot.

He grinned at Sadie, much to her annoyance. "My pleasure, Sadie."

"Do not call me 'Sadie.' For you, it's—"

"Fine, _Lady Kane_." With that, he left an aggravated lioness in her office (otherwise known as a 'cave').

Sadie gritted her teeth. Who was he to be insulting the CEO of one of the world's largest companies?

_Well, he is pretty hot_, she thought. Immediately, she gave herself a mental kick-in-the-shin.

A moment later, the guy returned.

"It's called _knocking_."

"Sorry, Lady Kane," came a smooth (and definitely insincere, or so Sadie thought) reply.

Honestly, Anubis, the young man, had had _enough _annoying bosses. And now here he was, on Day One, trying unsuccessfully to impress his new boss. But only because she was kind of cute—caramel hair, electric blue eyes—_way _prettier than middle-aged fat men.

"Humph. Looks like you've gotten this done," Sadie grumbled after scanning the work.

"Actually, you gave me the wrong papers. They've _been _done."

Sadie felt her cheeks redden. Anubis was definitely getting on her bad side. "Whatever. Good job."

"Oh, and I added something to your agenda." Swiftly, he left.

Sadie shook her head in frustration as he left. Gosh, he was annoying. Lucky for him, he had enough good-looks to keep him from getting fired, Sadie thought to herself.

_Meet me at the Fortunada-7:00 PM_, the entry read. A date? At a fancy restaurant? Sadie was shocked, but she smiled. Tons of guys chased her. None lived up to her expectations.

* * *

><p>Walt Stone sat at his desk in the headquarters of Banana Inc., a company he founded. He <em>absolutely despised<em> the blue suit he was wearing. It was cheap, at only $200, and not as well tailored as his other suits. Not to mention that a beautiful girl was standing by his desk.

"Well done with the report. How is our partnership with ASA?"

"Thank you. ASA is planning to launch a product using our patented Control AIR, so we'll be able to make profits off of that.

"Hmm. That's good. What's your name?"

"Jaz, short for Jasmine. But don't call me Jasmine unless you want a black eye."

Walt chuckled. He liked Jaz. She had a great name, mane of golden hair, and violet eyes. But what made her unique was the confidence she exuded, Walt concluded. She wasn't the type to freak-out over her appearance, but was beautiful nonetheless.

"I won't."

"Good." Jaz left.

Walt leaned back on his leather office chair. How come he had never noticed her? Jaz was an active committee member. Suddenly, an excellent plan came to Walt's mind.

* * *

><p>"Are you the newbie?" Carter Kane asked, not in an unkind way.<p>

"I am no 'newbie'," a girl, who in her twenties replied. She had glossy black hair like obsidian, a natural volcanic glass. Her golden eyes, flecked with amber, illuminated her tan face.

"Then who are you?" Kane could not help staring at the unusually beautiful face.

"My name," she fixed Carter with her eyes,"Is Zia Rashid. _Don't _forget it."

There'd be no way even if I tried, thought Carter. _Zia. What a nice name._

When he had woken from his 'trance', Zia was already heading towards her cubicle, a slim neon BananaBook tucked between her arms.

_Nice job, Carter_, he reprimanded himself.

Zia smiled to herself. Carter was kind of cute, she had to admit. His brown curls were tangled, his tie in a messy knot.

_It's not like there was any chance for me_, Zia thought. She was an 'exceptionally talented' software engineer. He was the CFO of one of the world's biggest companies!

* * *

><p>Set Montoso fumbled with his red Bic pen. Red was his favorite color. It represented fire-an inanimate something that seemed so alive.<p>

And 'alive' he was. Set was a legendary visionary with an infinite amount of charm. But just as fire could burn, Set could scheme.

At that moment, he was developing quite a plan. He was going to get back his ex.

Nephthys, his ex-wife, was quite a different story. She was beautiful (or as Set liked to say, 'hot'), as she was clever. When she discovered her husband's plans for the company he was CEO of, Nephthys realized that he would abandon everything to make Banana what he had wanted it to be-including herself.

Now Set, at age forty-five, was retired. The young people he had hired now had everything in control. Before Banana was even founded, Set knew that young people were the key to the future. His company prospered, and though he was no longer a powerful force of the company, he regularly attended meetings and presented his ideas.

He had everything he _thought _he wanted, in total. Though as he aged, Set realized that he had sacrificed a little too much for 'everything'.

But there was another reason for his scheming too. After Nephthys had left him, Set had found a discarded box of pregnancy tests. Most of which, were positive.

**A/N: Jaz and Walt belong with each other, or as eHarmony puts it, they're totally 'compatible'. I hope Mr. Riordan doesn't make up another character as some sort of 'second-place prize' for Jaz if Walt ends up with Sadie. 'Salt' just doesn't work (no offense, Salt shippers!). Jaz and Walt are both normal(ish) high-school kids and really nice people. Sadie and Anubis are both 'different' in a way. Get lost, 'Opposites attract'! (Sorry for the rant… No flames for it, please.)**

**I was inspired by Steve Jobs and Apple. Get it? 'Banana'? I'm so unoriginal... So sad he's stepping down-even though I'm a PC user.**

**So did you like my story? Have constructive criticism? Want me to continue? Too mushy? Review!**


End file.
